With the continuous progress of radio technology, various radio services emerge greatly. However, spectrum resources on which the radio services rely are limited. In one aspect, with the continuous increase of demands of people for bandwidth, the spectrum resources are in a situation of great shortage; and in another aspect, under the traditional fixed spectrum allocation mode, the utilization rate of the spectrum resources is not high. In a certain sense, this spectrum allocation mechanism of fixed allocation to authorized systems causes the situation of great shortage in spectrum resources. Cognitive radio technology breaks the traditional fixed spectrum allocation mechanism, the spectrums are dynamically allocated among the systems and thus the use efficiency of the spectrum is improved. Typically, with the continuous increase of daily communication demands of people, people feel unsatisfied with simple voice and data communication, the proportion of video stream media services in communication of people is continuously increased, this needs a support of greater bandwidth, and the IMT (International Mobile Telecom) system is in an unprecedented situation of shortage in spectrum. For a broadcast television system, there is a utilization space to a very great extent in spectrum resources. For example, some broadcast television system spectrums are not used in some regions; and although some broadcast television system spectrums cover some regions, the spectrums are not used at some periods, and the overall utilization rate is low. However, due to the fixed spectrum allocation mode, the unused spectrum resources cannot be utilized again, e.g., cannot be used by IMT. With the cognitive radio technology, the IMT system can opportunistically occupy spectrum resources (TVWS, TV White Space) of radio and television systems which are unused in space and time by acquiring broadcast television system information, so as to increase the utilization rate of broadcast television system spectrums and improve the situation of shortage in IMT system spectrums. Similar technologies comprise non-license shared spectrum technologies, typically such as TVWS frequency band CR technology; and LSA (License Shared Access) technology.
For the above-mentioned two spectrum usage modes that secondary systems opportunistically occupy or share primary system spectrum resources in a licensed way, effective protection towards primary users must be guaranteed, i.e., when the secondary systems use the primary system spectrum resources, no harmful interference with primary system users is generated, which is a premise that the cognitive radio technology can be realized. In order to achieve the purpose, in an interference scenario as shown in FIG. 1, firstly, the used spectrum and transmitting parameters of the secondary system will be restricted by requirements of primary system protection and an accurate decision needs to be performed at the very beginning when these parameters are determined; and secondly, the secondary system needs to know the emergence of primary users in time, so as to exit from the spectrum resources in time and avoid the interference with the primary users when the primary users re-emerge on the spectrum resources occupied by the secondary system.
Further, since there are possibly multiple secondary user equipment simultaneously using primary system idle spectrums, in an interference scenario as shown in FIG. 2, another necessary condition that TVWS can be used is that all secondary systems can coexist on TVWS and use TVWS resources without mutual interference, i.e., mutual interference is within a tolerable range. Therefore, avoidance of interference among secondary systems is also a factor which must be considered during spectrum resource allocation decision.
In the above-mentioned process, the spectrum resource reconfiguration decision needs to consider the coexistence demand of the two aspects to make the configuration decision of the spectrum resources, and this is a critical step in the CR technology. In addition, due to factors such as emergence of primary users and change of interference relationships between secondary users, the configuration of the spectrum resources possibly needs to be frequently changed and thus the spectrum resource reconfiguration decision also needs to be frequently performed. In the related art, decision needs to be performed again at each time of spectrum resource reconfiguration, existing empirical data of spectrum resource reconfiguration are not used, acquisition and processing of related information are involved in a spectrum resource reconfiguration process at each time, a series of operations such as calculation of configuration parameters are needed, consequently the system costs greater processing overhead, configuration time delay, and overhead for interaction of related signaling. In addition, since the made reconfiguration decision is not verified by actual configuration, the configuration target of the secondary users is not certainly achieved, or a reconfiguration decision solution needs to be further adjusted according to actual configuration effects. This will influence stability of the secondary systems.